


We've Got All Night

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Female!Rin, Food Play, Ice Play, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Slow Burn, Slow Sex, Temperature Play, Vaginal Sex, anniversary sex, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin is out of her mind trying to figure out what a water freak like Haruka needs. Haruka just wants Rin to be happy on their second Anniversary. What more could they ask of each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've Got All Night

"So, Rin-chan, what are you getting Haru-chan for your second Anniversary~?" Nagisa asked with a suggestive wiggle of his blonde eyebrows. Sometimes Rin wondered if she had been wrong to befriend the little brat, but he came in handy for such times as these. She had called Nagisa up with a frantic tone, asking him what she should get Haruka for their second Anniversary. Nagisa shouted into the mic , "WE'RE GOING SHOPPING RIGHT NOW!!" and hung up. That was probably her first mistake. Her second mistake was thinking that only Nagisa would tag along. Boy, was she wrong. Rei, Makoto and Nagisa were standing there, looking at the red head with wide expectant eyes to Nagisa's question. Rin could only roll her ruby eyes at the six pair of eyes.  
  
It was getting cold out and the quartet stood outside a mall in Shibuya, waiting for Rin's game plan. Like any good girlfriend, she'd have the cutest outfit, the perfect candle lit dinner, and the perfect gift. Perhaps some heavy, heavy petting later on; which the couple was not new to. In fact, they'd had given themselves to each other for their first anniversary and boy, was that romantic enough. "I don't know, okay?!" She growled, pulling out her phone when she felt it vibrate in her pocket. "Just.. help me. I'm going insane!"  
  
Rin tapped the home button to light up the screen, and blushed instantly when she saw Haru's name flash across the screen. He'd sent her a text.  
  
**To: RinRin**  
**From: WaterFreak <3**  
**Message: I need you to come over at 5. No questions asked.**  
  
"No questions asked?" She whispered to herself as a frown knitted her eyebrows together. The talking around her stopped when she started typing away.  
  
**To: WaterFreak <3**  
**From: RinRin**  
**Message: 5, got it.**  
  
The phone was ripped out of her hands as soon as she pressed send the blonde maniac laughing as he read the messages out loud. "Ohhhhh~ seems like Haru-chan is being assertive! He wants RinRin at his house at 5!" He giggled out loud like the evil villain he was. "Wait... how come he gets to call you 'RinRin' but I instantly become shark chum when I say it?" His pout made Rin want to hurl.  
  
"Because," she hissed, ripping the phone right out of his hands, "he's my boyfriend. I'll let him call me whatever he wants, so long as I can eat meat when I'm at his place."  
  
"That's quite the compromise, Rin-chan," Makoto laughed. He had bundled himself so far into his heavy parka that Rin, herself, was surprised he wasn't sweating like the Hoover Dam. A soft blush crept up Rin's neck and painted her cheeks. A glare was sent Makoto's way, but the male just laughed it off. Rin loved Makoto. He was her first real crush when they were children. Sure she was hyperactive and hardly ever shut up, but she liked him because he was the opposite. And she would never tell him she ever liked him. She didn't want to compromise their friendship now, and ruin his relationship with Haru. It was best to take her secret to the grave.  
  
"Not really," she shrugged, eyeing the damned penguin that rounded her. She had substantial curves, her waist smaller than her hips. But, she was a swimmer, so majority of her body was muscle. She was tall, standing at a staggering five-foot ten-inches, and even then majority of her height was made up of her legs. Rin had long arms and a slightly under proportional torso. But, what made her more female was, as Nagisa put it, her "huge boobs"! He was constantly marveling at Rin's chest to the point the girl would slap him. But that didn't stop him. Oh no. It egged him on even more. Damned pervert.  
  


××××××××××××××××××

Five o' clock had rolled around quicker than Rin had originally thought, shifting from side to side to get her bearings. She was staring at the front door trying to take deep breaths before walking inside. In her over night tote, slung over her shoulder, hid Haru's real present, but, for now, she'd give him the goggles wrapped up in tissue paper and stored in a blue gift bag. When he was caught off guard, she'd drop the bomb.  
  
Or put on her gift for Haru. Which ever one it was.  
  
Taking another deep, long breath, she released it and opened the door. "Haru! I'm here!" She called out, the air smelling strongly of food. Did he cook dinner for her? The thought made her giggle to herself. He was always such a great cook. Her mouth salivated at the thought, but she scrunched up her nose at the thought of mackerel. The damn guy was obsessed with mackerel... almost as much as he loved water. Rin had to sit down to undo the straps on her heels -- they'd be needed later as she stuffed the black pumps into her bag -- and made her way to the kitchen where she heard water running. "Haru?"  
  
The ravenette was washing a pan when she called out to him, his clear blue eyes turning to look at Rin. "Welcome home," he whispered in his monotone voice. 'Home'. The simple word had a soft dusting tint her cheeks as she gulped loudly. A long pregnant pause filled the house, the only sound being the sizzling pan on the stove top. "You're supposed to say, 'I'm home'." He placed the pot he was holding and wiped his hands on that signature blue apron. All Haru had to do was take a few strides to wrap his arms around Rin's waist, pulling her to his chest her bosom pressed firmly against his defined pectorals.  
  
Delicate hands rested lightly on his shoulders as he blush darkened when his other hand massaged her hips. "I'm... home," she whispered, unable to get the words past that level. His lips quirked into a soft smile as the girl squirmed beneath his touch. His deep eyes scanned Rin's face, expectant. "W-what?" Her thin eyebrows pulled together in a soft frown.  
  
"My 'welcome home' kiss?" Haru's dark eyebrow raised with amusement as Rin sputtered softly, trying to detach herself from Haru's body. But his hokd was strong and she could barely move when she was so flustered. "Rin." It wasn't a command, but it certainly was not a timid question to get an answer out of her. It was a demand. He wanted her to kiss him, and he wanted it now. Since it was their anniversary she'd oblige him. She rolled her eyes at the sentiment in his eyes and gently pressed her full, cherry red lips to his. After a couple seconds she began to pull away, but Haru was having none of it. The hand that was massaging her hip quickly slided up Rin's side and cupped the back of Rin's neck pulling her back into a bruising kiss.  
  
Rin's face lit up like a Christmas tree, her neck coloring a soft shade of red, and her entire face going scarlet. His lips moved at a languid pace, tongue probing against her lips. With a soft whimper of caution she opened her mouth to protest but was quickly shut up when his tongue flicked against hers. A moan slipped out, breathy and very much needy, but she quickly broke free from his grasp, holding him at arms length. Haru could hear her ragged breaths and he couldn't stop the devious smirk that the sounds willed him to make.  
  
It didn't take long for Haru to ruin the moment (as he always did) with a simple, "dinner's ready. You hungry?" Rin's stomach answered for her with a low rumble. The embarrassment was enough to kill her when Haru started laughing. "I'll take that as a 'yes'," he hummed, kissing the top of Rin's bowed head.

××××××××××××××××××

The hour and a half that she spent sitting there with Haru, eating and laughing and staring at each other through the low candle light. Haru had thought of everything -- he had sprinkled sakura petals over the kotatsu and over the floor, there was candles lit every where and soft classical music played from Rin's phone (okay, so the last part was her, but Haru just didn't have the technology to support the music. What was she supposed to do?). The meal included a fresh tossed salad with the works, a Bolognese sauce Spaghetti with meat balls, an assortment of fresh shell fish and, of course, makarel, there was hamburger steak with gravy and a very beautiful selection of sushi.  
  
Haru was a wonderful chef. Rin knew this and always remembered to tell Haru how great everything he cooked tasted. Tonight was no different. After swallowing mouthful after mouthful of food she smiled at him with satisfaction and voiced her greatness for each dish provided. "Don't get too excited about the sushi," Haru flat lined as he nibbled on little bites of mackerel, "I bought it." Rin shook her head as she swallowed, "I don't care," she sighed, licking her once red lips (the color had faded from eating and drinking), "everything is so good."  
  
When Rin sat back, exhaling loudly, Haru knew she was finished. "Don't give up on me now, you still need to eat dessert." Rin's face lit up at the thought. She wasn't much of a sweets person, but if she had to eat it because Haru gave it to her, she'd eat it without complaint. He caught the way she lit up and stood to clear the table and empty dishes. He must have been excited for dessert because the male had cleared the table and came back with an outstretched hand towards his girl within ten minutes. "C'mon, help me blow out the candles. I don't want my house burning down."  
  
As full as she was, she was much more excited for what she had in store for tonight. Yes, she was still embarrassed, but the male had put in so much effort she'd at least be confident for what was to come.  
  
One by one they blew out the candles soon standing in slight darkness, the only light that filtered through the room was the full moonlight. In this light Haru could appreciate Rin's feminine features in silent glory. She had such high cheekbones, the smooth unblemished skin making her look ethereal in the moonlight. Her eyes were a deep red at the time, sultry and seductive as she looked at him through thick eyelashes. She was tall, yes, but he loved every inch of her. Such long legs were her defining point and it took every single bone in his body not to touch them when she wore shorts or her school skirt. She had muscles, yes, but that added onto her deadly charm. And her hair. God, her hair was like freshly aged wine, spilling slightly past her shoulders into a short bob cut, the messy fringe dangling between her perfectly sculpted eyebrows.  
  
His admiration of the girl -- no, woman -- before him could not be expressed in words. Tonight, on their second Anniversary, he'd show her just how much he loved her. And he'd make sure that after he graduated (he was a third year to her second year) he'd have her by his side no matter what. He'd take her imperfections, her flaws, and her unspoiled perfection... He'd take all of her.  
  
They stood a few feet away from each other as Haru stepped forward to grab her hand and pull her to him slowly. A soft, burning, lingering kiss was placed on her lips before he turned her around to use his school tie to blindfold her. "Wh-what are yo--" she was silenced with a low 'shhh' and a kiss to her neck.  
  
"Part two of your gift starts now." He gently placed his hands on her slim shoulders as he started guiding Rin towards the stairs that lead to Haru's room.  
  
He suddenly stopped when Rin stuttered out a, "m-my b-bag... please Haru... grab m-my bag for me?" He bent down to grab the tote and placed the large bag over his shoulder (he didn't question the weight it had), and lead her up the stairs once more.  
  
They stood before his bedroom door, Rin nervously shifting her weight from one foot to another as butterflies danced in her stomach and she worried a lip between her teeth. "H-Haru?" She called out. She got a kiss to the back of her neck in response when she heard the doorknob turn and the hinges on the door squeaked open.  
  
The slick tie was undone and Rin blinked a few times to adjust to both the darkness and the soft light emanating from the room. What the room held, though, had tears welling up in her ruby eyes. The room was candle lit, the same jasmine candles flickering in the soft glow of the moonlight. Sakura petals littered the bed that Haru usually slept on. A large fruit tray sat on a table; an assortment of chocolate dipped strawberries, kiwis, chocolate bananas, and other fruits. A clear bucket of of ice cradled a bottle of... "It's not champange," Haru answered her unspoken question. Unfortunately, it was sparkling sider. She was 17 to his 18 after all, and Haru was always responsible... if that didn't include stripping for certain amounts of water in public.  
  
"Ready for dessert?" He asked with a raised brow, taking her hand to gently pull her into the room  
  
The butterflies in her stomach began to violently shift around, the furious blush coloring her neck and entire face. She pulled her hand out of his and shook her head. "Just... give me a second, okay?" She smiled at a confused Haru as she grabbed her bag and practically ran to the bathroom.  
  
One look in the mirror and she knew she was done for. She'd go through with this. She would! He had cooked and prepared such a lovely dinner and surprise... it would be bad to let him do all the pampering. At least she hoped her gift was good enough. Shaky hands grabbed the tote as her fingers gently grasped the lace outfit and heels within.

××××××××××××××××××

The bucket of ice was sweating. The chocolate on the fruits was sweating. What was Rin doing, that was so important in that bathroom that she'd ignore the night he had set up for them. His fingers tapped idly on his jean clad thigh, blue eyes lurking around the room to ensure that everything was in order. That's when his eyes laid upon his desk, a closed drawer hiding the gift Makoto and Nagisa had gotten him just for this night.  
  
_"Rin-chan likes to be in control," Nagisa almost shouted as the trio walked to a small cafe that Rei had recommended. "Knowing her, she'd jump you and get you to do what she wants..." Nagisa puffed out his cheeks as he reached into his bag and produced a neatly wrapped gift, a sly smirk tugging at both Makoto's and his lips. Haru was hesitant to take the package but it was thrust into Haru's chest, Makoto laughing loudly._  
  
_"Should I ask what it is?" Haru deadpanned as he eyed the package suspiciously._  
  
_"It's silk ribbons!" Pink eyes danced with mischief. Haru raised a brow. "Try tying her up. I'm sure she loves being dominated as much as she loves dominating her life... and yours." The last bit was blurred with a loud cough._  
  
Silk ribbons. Tie her up. He had to admit, the thought was appealing. Her sharp and domineering demeanor had most men cowering and admiring from afar. She was insidious embodiment. Haru wouldn't pass this up tonight, so he retrieved the gift, placing it out of sight. Just in time too. The doorknob turned and Haru looked up to see Rin standing in the doorway, holding the collar of her trench coat closed tightly. "Rin, why are yo--" He stopped himself as he eyed the girl from head to toe, noticing her black calves, and her heels. He raised an eyebrow, his expression completely amused.  
  
"H-Haru," she started off stuttering, "I... I want to thank you, for e-everything these past two years. You've taken such good care of m-me, and I want to let you know how much I ap... appreciate you." Haru leaned back a bit, his smirk hidden a bit. She passed the threshold and closed the door, shaking as she released her hold on her coat, and undid the buttons (slowly) carefully. "I love you. I really do. A-and I know I can be a bit... stubborn at times... so, this..." she dropped the coat to reveal his gift, "is my present to you." Her embarrassment was known as she stood there, trembling a bit as she tried to cover herself.  
  
If there ever was a time that Haru forgot how to speak, it would be now. She wore a lovely corset that cradled her ample bosom, accentuating all her curves; the dips of her waist. Around her neck she wore a bell choker, the fabric black lace with white frills. Her arms were encassed in lace gloves the fabric clinging to her pale skin. Around her waist was a very sexy garter belt that connected to the thigh high black stockings with little bow accents at the top. Her underwear... his mouth went dry at the sight. They were the same color as his eyes and when she turned to show him the rest of her outfit his jaw dropped. It was... it was a... it was... a thong. "Oh my god," he inhaled sharply at her perfect globs, unblemished and all his. "You look... amazing."  
  
That brought her confidence back as she sauntered up to her boyfriend her hips swaying in a seductive manner. His hands reached out to grab her waist and when he looked up he smirked widely. She put on makeup for him. Now, Rin was not one of those girls who wore makeup. At all. She was a natural beauty. But, with the added makeup, she was a goddess. Those dangerously smoky eyes, her long, thick eyelashes, those full, plump, red, shiny lips. Her skin seemed to sparkle under the low candle light. His fingers gently tickled the exposed skin between the bottom of the corset and the top of the garter belt making her squirm with a laugh.  
  
"So...?" She asked tentatively, biting the inside of her glossed lower lip as he leaned forward to nip at her skin, "do you like it?"  
  
His tongue laved the spot as he hummed against her. "'Like' it? I fucking love it." His lips moved across her neck, making the girl arch her back into him. He couldn't hold back the chuckle at her actions. What a cute kitten he had... sexy, intelligent, beautiful kitten. And he would treasure her until his last dying breath. A few moments passed as he sucked a dark red hickey into the side of her neck. He could feel her tremble under his hands. Her skin tasted sweet (hell, she _always_ tasted sweet!) as his tongue glided down to her collar bone.  
  
When his tongue gently passed over a sensitive patch of skin she moaned and he took the chance, while she was distracted, and gently pulled her to straddle him. His hands slowly dipping down and grabbing at her very exposed and very smooth cheeks. His long deft fingers pried the girl's cheeks apart delighting in the sensuous moans that spilled from her ruby lips. "You're beautiful," Haru whispered, and growl emanating from his throat when Rin whimpered. It wasn't just a small whimper, it was a needy "take me now" whimper. "Dessert..." It didn't take long for Rin to land on her back her hands held above her head with one of Haru's hands. He loomed over her, pupils large and dark the blue iris nowhere to be seen in the low light. Like Rin was doing any better... which she wasn't. Her body was hot, her face flushed perfectly. Between her legs was starting to itch, her sex begging to be touched, to be loved... for anything. That look in his eyes, raw and unadulterated, made her moan softly. "Don't move your hands from here," he said with a soft squeeze around her wrists.  
  
Oh fuck. If she had known Haru was this hot, she'd have been all over him from their first encounter. Him giving orders just seemed so... oh who was she kidding? It was fucking hot!  
  
She watched, with apt excitement, as he picked up a chocolate dipped strawberry and turned to her with a smirk. One that could have made her come on the spot. Deft fingers played with the corset top, her snug breasts plump and heaving slightly as she breaths. His hand played one of the three clasps that came on the corset. The two. And then the last on. Her cleavage was very pronounced thanks to the corset.  
  
What came next blew her mind. He stuck the strawberry, stem side down, between her breasts and watched as her face turned a bright red color. _Wh-what is he gonna--_ her thoughts cut off when he leaned down to lock his lips around the tip of the strawberry. He heard her intake of breath and decided to gently bite into the sweet fruit, the chocolate seeming to instantaneously melt. "Arch your back for me," he breathed around the food in his mouth, and like a good girl, she arched her back. Haru's fingers frantically undid the ribbing and uncaged her from the corset. Her breasts bounced to life as she fopped back down and he watched the strawberry rolled onto his sheets. Oh well. He'd wash them later. Her own body heat had the chocolate melting leaving a streak of chocolate in its wake.  
  
He huffed at the chance to lick the chocolate trail but decided against and went with his original plan: tease her with his mouth. And so he did. His head declined onto an already pert, stiff nipple and he sucked it into his mouth the chocolate giving her already tasty skin a bit more sweet. He moaned softly around the too sensitive nipple delighting in the way she let out a particularly loud moan. His mouth tugged into a smirk.

××××××××××××××××××

A hour. He played with her for a whole hour! Now she was sticky from the chocolate and fruits that he rubbed on her, his tongue trailing the path that the fruit took. Now she was on all fours, ass in the air and trembling. He had switched from foods to ice, rubbing the cube against her hot core through her underwear. The ice was melting fast. Her back arched, her head jolting and eyes wide when he pulled the drenched underwear to the side, pressing the cube against her trembling core. "H-Haru," she whimpered, her mouth letting out a soft scream as he pushed her underwear to the side and glided the cube in her. The coldness made her toes curl in her stockings.  
  
She was so pliant... so willing... so gorgeous. And when he pushed the cube into her... oh god she was just begging to get fucked. But he'd resist the urge to. He wanted to show her how much he loved her, how much he cherished her, how much he wanted her.  
  
Liquid (most likely the water from the melted ice cube) began flowing down her thighs. She shuddered visibly and Haru could tell the cube already melted. So he did what any good boyfriend would do: clean her up. With his tongue. His head dipped low, almost touching her bent knee, and his tongue dragged upwards. The water was still slightly cold, but tasted purely of Rin. A subtle flower-perfume mixed with spiciness that was her attitude. When his tongue reached her hot core he delved in, moaning at the semi cold that wrapped around his tongue. Rin's chest laid flat on the bed, her arms giving up on her, her once red lips (her lipstick had long since lifted off her lips from all the fruit that Haru had her sucking on) opening in a long mewl. If her back could arch any more Haru was sure she was going to break.  
  
She looked like a female cat in Heat. And in a sense, she was.  
  
In a minute he'd give her what she wanted.  
  
"H-Haru... Haru... Ha... Ha... Ru." She repeated his name, a mantra on her tongue. The name fell from her lips with such need, with such passion it was hard not to give up the foreplay. Rin was a vixen; in this outfit (only left with the garter belt, thigh high stockings and her heels; underwear thrown somewhere near Haru's desk) she could seduce any man into getting what she wanted. But she chose him. She loved him -- she never failed to tell him how much she cherished him, with words and actions alike. And Haru had been so awestruck with her he fell hard.  
  
"I want... I want it... Haru's!" She cried out when his finger found its way next to his wriggling tongue. Her voice, raised an octave, was music to his ears. Rin was weak to any types of pleasure. Whether it be soft petting, heavy petting, a soft suck on the joint of her shoulder... she turned into a blushing, whimpering mess. "Pl... please..."  
  
Haru removed his mouth, finger curling against her g-spot, and licked his lips. "You want me?" He asked with a raised brow as he removed his fingers. With his clean hand he flipped the girl over (with ease) and smirked. He made a show of shoving the finger he used on her into his mouth, sucking around the digit and curling his tongue, moaning at the taste. Below him Rin let out her own moan.  
  
"I do... I do..." Rin let out an adorable whine, the kind she made when she was utterly frustrated.  
  
"You've been such a good girl, Rin," he mused as he gently pinched one of her erect nipples between his forefinger and thumb; she gasped softly at the pinch. "I've played with you long enough... You deserve to be properly loved." His fingers released her nipple as he leaned over her to get to his nightstand. His fingers played with the handle before pulling the drawer open to grab a foil wrapped prophylactic. That was... until Rin's hand wrapped around his wrist. Curious blue eyes looked down at his world, her blush talking much more loudly than any words at this point. "No?" He asked.  
  
Her eyes averted with slight hesitation. Rin shook her head. "I... want to feel you properly.. th-this time," she whimpered.  
  
_The bag..._ he thought, looking over to his desk. Confusion contorted Rin's expression, following his line of sight. Should she use them? She'd look utterly delectable in those silk ribbons. Her hands ties above her head, a thigh and the calf tied together, her eyes covered. They told him that taking away his partners eyesight improves sensitivity. Haru didn't want to admit it, but he wanted to see it. Watch her writhe and gasp loudly from the pleasure. "Let's try something new..." With that he got off the bed and padded to the desk. The drawer was opened and the gift bag brought out. Ruby eyes watched him with curiosity. Haru returned before she knee it, rummaging through the bag only to bring out red silk ribbons.  
  
"I'm going to tie you up tonight," he replied bluntly. Rin's eyes went comically side, her face turning a bright red color. "I'm gonna have you immobile. Taking all my love. Can you do that for me? Will you let me tie you up tonight?"  
  
The girl gulped loudly, weighing her options. On one hand it was something she hadn't done before. On the other the thought of having Haru just dominate her made her bare and exposed core flow again; it twitched slightly as she trembled. So she only nodded. That was all she _could_ say. Her mouth was dry, and her sex was soaked. Add a hot as hell Haru askong to tie her up and you've got a recipe for a hot and heavy night of sex. Like hell she'd pass up on that.  
  
A smirk splayed itself across Haru's face as the girl nodded her consent. Perfect. His fingers worked through the tape that closed the gift and reached in to pull out two spools of red ribbon -- matching her perfectly. With three clicks of his tongue, he shook his head, "there's only two spools. One for your wrists, and one for your eyes." The thicker width ribbon was undone first, the silk spilling over his fingers like a flower coming into bloom. He wasted no time taking away her eyesight. "I love you, Rin," he whispered against her ear, watching her shudder violently at the sound.  
  
"I... I love y-you too," Rin answered back shakily. 

××××××××××××××××××

"Fuck!" Haru groaned, his fingers digging into Rin's hips as he slammed his engorged arousal into her soaking sex. Her eyes behind the blindfold snapped open at the sudden intrusion, her senses so heightened from the loss of her sight that the pressure within her was enough to make her cum. Her restraints kept her hands above her head and as she struggled she got nowhere. And with Haru still within her, her velvet-soft walls fluttering around his arousal it was enough to make her go crazy.  
  
What seemed like half an hour passed, with Haru still stagnant within her. Her thighs trembled... her head spun. The silence was cut through with the sound of a panting couple before Rin whispered a soft, "move... please." Haru obliged with a smirk on his thin lips. His own reserve snapped when he heard her whimper... God she was beautiful when she was coming undone. When he snapped his hips snapped along with him. Her voice raised in pitch, back arching beautifully and throat exposed as she threw her head back in a roar of pleasure. "Haru... Haru... H-Haru--" His voice was a mantra on her lips; he knew he wouldn't last long at this rate.  
  
Sweat beaded on his forehead as he forced himself to screw his eyes shut. He could just imagine the look in her eyes, glazed over with lust and so very very wet with tears. To be honest Haru was quite fond of her tears - though he'd never say it out loud. He loved watching her cry from the pleasure she so greedily took from him (which he was more than happy to give), loved seeing them spill over thick, dark red lashes and trail down her flushed face. "Don't stop... don't stop!" She screamed, that familiar sensation making her toes curl. It started in the pit of her stomach, curling and tightening, and spread out through every inch of her body. The blindfold made it feel ten times stronger. Her own eyes were rolling back, tears staining the fabric.  
  
With a few more well placed thrusts, the head of his llarge member rubbing roughly against her sensitive walls, she screamed out her orgasm; back arching as her body went rigid. And then it began -- the orgasmic convulsions. An orgasm was great, Rin knew that, but the first time she had a full bodied orgasm was one of the best days of her life (Haru wouldn't admit it, but, yeah, it was close to the best day of his life).  
  
Her walls fluttered and tightened around his throbbing arousal, her body bucking and her voice hoarse as she whimpered from the sensitivity and her elongated orgasm. Haru grunted roughly, feral and raw, as he slammed his hips against her quivering thighs and ripped out of her still convulsing sex. Rin was not on birth control and she had not wanted him to wear a condom -- he was sure that they both weren't ready to deal with the impending stress of an unplanned pregnancy. He didn't even need to stroke himself to completion. All he had to do was watch Rin writhe with pleasure as she slowly came down from her high and painted her stomach with his own release.  
  
Post-coital bliss was one of those things that just felt so... right for the couple. His eyes were closed, fists clenching and releasing the sheets below him. His mind was a buzzing, blank when he heard the soft murmur of, "more... more.." from below him. He smiled sweetly as he reached down to pull the blindfold off her eyes and untie her wrists, discarding the ribbons somewhere on the ground, only to sigh happily when he saw her intense lust still twinkling in her eyes. "We've got all night, baby," he whispered as he bent down to place a chaste kiss against her plump lips as she squirmed and whimpered. 

××××××××××××××××××

The birds chirped somewhere in the distance and Rin felt like she was floating. Her body was light, her mind at ease. A soft groan rumbled in her throat before her heavy eyelids decided they would open. Just in time too. Haru was through the door as her vision focused and with a tray of food in his hands. A smile spread across her lips. "Mackerel so early..." she pretended to whine as he sat the tray on the bedside table and leaned over to kiss her gently. "Gross~" she giggled, covering her mouth with her left hand. Something cold pressed against her lip and she pulled her hand back only to see... a ring. A wedding ring. Engagement ring? A ring. With a princess cut diamond in the shape of a heart with two smaller diamonds... and even smaller diamonds that wrapped all the way around the silver band. It gleamed in the sunlight that filtered through the room. Her eyes, cloudy now with tears, looked up at Haru in disbelief. "This..."  
  
"I've know you all my life," he began, talking lowly as if she would shatter if he spoke any louder, "and I want you by my side for the rest of it. Sure, you can be hard headed and hot tempered," she made a sour face, "but I love everything about you. My feelings haven't changed. We've been dating for four years, but I've loved you since I was young. And, even when you leave for Australia this Summer to swim on their team I will still love you. In a couple years when we stand together in the Olympic stadium, where ever it may be, I will love you and support you."  
  
"Haru..." she whispered, voice cracking as she began to cry.  
  
"Rin," he said with assertiveness, taking her left hand and kissing the ring gently, "marry me."  
  
The duvet slipped off her bare body as she quickly pressed herself to Haru, catching him in a passionate kiss. Her right hand rested on his left cheek, tears streaming down her face. "I take that as a yes," he laughed when she pulled away.  
  
"Of course you dummy..."


End file.
